Danny's head
by zoethehedgehog
Summary: An unknown ghost appears in a detention class. The new ghost knows about the most popular topic in this town so hes going to send them on a weekend trip into said topics mind. (Danny Phantom). What are they going to do? Will they poke around and learn more about their hero? Or will they go into panic mode? And where the heck is Fenton in all this? (And i do not own Danny Phantom!)
1. The new ghost

**My first multi fic! I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters! Butch Hartman does!**

**AAAANnnndddd GO!**

It was everyone's favorite time of the school day!** Detention.**

Mr. Lancer was in charge of detention that day, His class composed of Valery Grey for leaving in the middle of class, Dash Baxter for shoving Mickey into a locker, Kwan Linksy for assisting Dash in said act, Paulina Sanchez and her satellite Star Allen for starting a fight with Sam, and last there was the trouble student Daniel Fenton who is to serve detention for the whole year for various reasons.

Lancer had called the Fenton boys parents up for the third time that semester so they were there to.

Yes the Fenton parents were there to teach them about their job as punishment.

The tension was broken by a certain wisp of cold air from Danny's mouth.

He visibly stiffened and held back an audible groan of frustration.

He could tell it was an unknown ghost and was certainly malevolent.

He would have to make up an excuse to leave before things get bad with it on the loose.

But of course with Daniels luck as soon as his hand shot up, a dark aurora appeared.

Danny's parents (Being the paranoid ghost hunters they are) jumped and aimed their pocket ecto guns at the intruding presents.

'GHOST"!Jack yelled in a rather unmanly way.

The children and (unsurprisingly) the teacher were all hiding under desks by this time.

Danny however was just playing along _maybe my parents can handle it? _he thought.

Oh how wrong he was.

The shot missed and the ghost rang out

"Why are you shooting at me? I'm merely here to give you what I know you desire!"

"We don't desire anything of you" Maddie said calmly.

"Don't try to fool me insolent. I know that you, as much as anyone else wants Intel and information on the ghost boy!"

Maddie faltered at that new statement, she _did_ want to know more about the infamous Danny Phantom.

The ghost smirked because he knew that she had been caught.

Maddie none the less held her stance with her gun aimed and was about to shoot when the specter opened a portal.

Screaming could be heard as they were all sucked in.

He laughed and started talking.

"You all want to get to know the ghost boy? Well here is your chance! You will be transported into his mind. Good luck making it out alive."

He smirked knowing they had heard his mind message.

He vanished into the air, probably off to cause some more trouble.

That voice echoed in all of the victims heads as they lay passed out in an unknown part of Phantoms mind.

It's a good thing it was a friday because they were all in for a long weekend...

**thoughts: Alright this is the first chapter. Flames are not excepted and will be deleted Please do review and comment. Ps. I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters Comment if you want more, I already have the second chapter written on paper an ready to type. sorry its so short. And dont be afraid to correct me if somethings wrong like spelling and grammar or spacing. :P**


	2. Where is Fenton?

**Note: in dannys head clockwork cannot tell what is going to happen wich is why he is there in the first place. He can only tell whats going to happen in the physical world. PS: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ITS CHARACTORS, BUTCH HARTMAN DOES...ok lets get started**

Dash was the first one to wake up.

He just sat there for a bit trying to figure out what happened and where the hell he was at.

That's when his memories came crashing back like a train on the runway.

"HOLY SHIT WERE IN PHANTOM'S MIND!" He screamed successfully waking everyone else up.

Paulina (as you all know) was a total fan girl of her '_future husband'_ so she started gossiping to the others about how the dreamy ghost boy is probably thinking about her all the time.

Valerie however was thinking completely different thoughts.

Her thoughts composed of finding out Danny's weaknesses to use against him later when they get out.

"_If_ we get out" she reminded herself.

Their thoughts were interrupted however when Mr. Lancer cursed out a book title rather loudly.

The teacher had been taking the time to take role and it seamed he was off by one.

"Does anyone know where Daniel is?" he rang out worriedly.

As if turning on a switch, they all started searching for the twerp who was delaying their excape.

The boy's parents searched with more enthusiasm than the others as you can imagine.

Maddie even looked like she was about to collapse into tears after ten minutes of looking.

It was hard to look for some one in the area because it was completely overgrown like a jungle.

Though everything had a green glow to it wich is understandable because they were dealing with a ghost right?

" HEY FENTURD! come out before I pummel you!. Dash decided to add his own creativity into his shouts.

Thats when Star rang out, " maybe he got out in time before that ghost threw us in here?"

Mrs. Fenton seamed to calm at that. She faintly remembered telling her son to run whenever he saw a ghost.

Thats right! her son was probably calling the GIW to track down the specter who did this.

"maybe he went to get help?" added Kwan trying to help calm the worried mother and father.

Little did they know was that Danny was already at the point of where they needed to be to escape.

He was to be in a deep slumber untill they got there.

Jack seamed to space out as he spotted something in the distance rustling its way through the undergrowth and trees.

No one else seamed to notice but as soon as his brain registered what it was that was approaching them at such a steady pace, you can bet that it wasnt a secret for long.

"GHOST!" He yelled for the second time that day.

Naturally everyone looked in the direction that Mr. Fenton was insinuating, hoping it was their hero that had come to save them.

I mean its his head, why wouldn't it be him? Jack raised his gun and pulled the trigger only to hear an empty _click ._

All of the ecto guns were disabled, much to their dismay.

The ghost was now close enough to describe. He was wearing a purple cloak, had blue skin, and seamed to change in three different age times.

He changed from an old man to small child to young adult and so on.

Once he was close enough to the cowering teens and teacher and of course the ones that were pointing guns at him (even though they didn't work) to speak, he did.

"Hello. My name is clockwork. I will be your guid out of this place."

**Wooo second chapter! YAY! ok. so heres the deal. I am not going to post a new chapter every day. I will however promis to post at least one chapter every week, if not more. I will only work on one story at a time. No starting new ones in the middle of another ,because I would be verry confused and mix the stories without knowing it. This does not include oneshots! I will take breaks and do one of those once in a wile. This plan should be easy because I have two crap classes where i am verry bored and thats when I will write my new chapters.****Review if you see any mistakes so i can fix them and comment if you want more. Flames are not accepted and will be deleated. thank you guys!**


	3. The Guide

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM ect.. officially getting bored of typing that.. hello! zoe thehedgehog here to give a special thanks to Opin88, for helping me immensly on my spelling errors. I just wanted to thank everyone who helped! **

"Who are you?" Mr. Fenton asked holding the ecto gun to the specter's face, hoping to god that he wouldn't call him out on his bluff.

"You do know that all weaponry is disabled when in here right?"

"_Shit!_" Jack couldn't help but curse out in his mind.

"Anyway i am not here to harm you, I am merely here to help." Clockwork tried to explain.

"And how are we suppose to trust you? All we know, you might be trying to trick us!" That was Valerie with a bold look on her face.

"I'm sorry, let me explain further. I am Father Time also known as clockwork, as I have told you before, and right now you are in my apprentice's mind.

Needless to say is that you are not welcome here. I cannot tell what is going to happen in the future while here, which is why i came to get you out.

If I were here to kill you, I would have done it already. So in other words I know how to get you out and you don't!

So your only choices are to stay here and wander aimlessly until you _do_ die, or to come with me and _maybe_ make it out!"

Clockwork was losing his nerve at the end of his rant. It wasn't his fault. He felt very out-of-place and vulnerable without his time powers.

"Its your choice". He said changing to his old man form.

The populars which composed of Paulina, Star, Kwan, and Dash were already on clockwork's side, navigating their way behind him.

Mr. Lancer thought better of the situation and also decided to join Clockwork.

Maddie's eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Lancer! You seriously can't be considering trusting this spook!"

"I have to! Most of my students are following him and it is my duty as a teacher to make sure they get out safe.

At that Valerie begrudgingly came over to their side also.

The Fentons, having no other choice, decided to follow too, but not without keeping a watchful eye on the ghost that was 'helping' them.

So off they went officially on their revealing adventure into the unknown caverns of the elusive ghostboy's mind.

**thoughts: ok third** c**hapter**!** Hehe ckockwork had a hissy fit. (laughs evily) don't be afraid to comment on my mistakes so i may fix them! flames are not excepted and will be deleated. Advice is allways welcome. Thanks to those who faved! Im soooo giddy I allready have a fiew! Allright comment if you want more aaaaand...hedgehog OUT!**


	4. Youth

**LOL so I was'nt going to write annother chapter today but some one wanted MUCH more in the comments, so , Phantom Trainer this one is fore you! HAHA! I allready have up to chapter six whats one more? Aaaaannnnnddddd GO!**

"Now lets see... Whose territory are we in?"... Clockwork glanced around to look for any indication of a guardian.

They came into a clearing There was various toys in the grass, most of them were space ship and astronaut figures.

The teens were curious as to why there was toys in an adolescent mind.

Thats when a blur of energy came crashing into a bemused clockwork.

"CLOCKEYYY!" The object of confusion squealed in delight.

Father time got up still confused as to what was clinging to his arm.

Then he managed to pry off the little guy and get a good look at him.

It was a little Danny, about five years old, in phantom form.

He had messy white hair, was wearing pjs, and was holding a stuffed bear.

Star and Paulina absolutely melted! They went over to the mini Danny and started squeezing him claiming how cute he was.

(Not that he really minded).

Even Val had to admit as her eyes softened that this Phantom was indeed adorable!

"Whats your name " Mr. Lancer asked in curiosity even though he was sure he already knew.

To his surprise he was wrong.

"My name's Youth! and when I grow up I want to be an astronaut!" Youth started making space ship noises to prove his point.

"Kssssshhhht, Danny to home base,... Home base do you read?"

Clockwork couldn't help but smile, changing to his young adult form.

Youth seamed to click out of his pretending as if he just remembered something.

He ran up to Clockwork with puppy eyes "Do you have any caaaaannnddyy fore me Clockey?"

He chuckled ,The boy knew that he had a sweet tooth and had a habit of carrying candy around in his cloak.

He reached onto his cloak and pulled out some bite size candy bars, because who could say no to that face!?

Maddie smiled despite herself. She was remembering when her Danny was little, they were so close!

she use to carry around Butterfingers just for him. Her smile turned sad. They _were_ soo close ... What happened?

"Excuse me Youth, Could you put us on our way to the center?" 'Clockey' asked.

Youth looked at Clockwork with a mischievous smile on his face."It'll cost ya!"

"Well what do you want? He asked in confusion."I allready gave you candy."

"You failed to give me a hug Clockey!" Youth stated this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thats the cost! Take it or leave it."

Father time suppressed a laugh. "OH! Come here you little brat!" he teased playfully.

Youth jumped into clockwork's arms and hugged tightly as if they were father and son.

The question everyone had buzzing in their head was _what is Clockwork really to Phantom?_ And _Are they related?_

Youth broke their thought process, "Oh, but to get past into the next territory, You'll have to see a memory of when Danny was youthful and that You have the choice of either heading into sorrow garden or the land of lust."

He jumped down from Clockworks height and pointed in the direction of the borders.

"I think we had better head into sorrow gardens." Lancer couldn't keep himself from suggesting.

Hey! he didn't want himself or his students to see anything to do with Phantom's sex life!

Besides, the Fenton parents quickly agreed. **(Insert evil laugh here!)**

"OK!" Youth gave a quick giggle, jumped and transported The detention class into a youthful memory.

**OK , so , um, wow...Im really happy that over 300 people at least spared a glance at my story so far . Thank you guys for the support! I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Flames are not accepted. uuuhhhhh, comment if you want more! allright? Oh and corrections and are accepted, encuraged even. Goodnight everyon!**


	5. youthfull memories

**Note: ****clokcwork has made it so that in all his memories (at least to the intruders looking in on them) looks as if Danny is in Phantom form. He has also taken special care to hide familiar faces.**** I also need to know where in phantoms mind that you would like to see them explore before they find there way out. Because I have been in a brain block for where to put them next. Ive been thinking about ****_the path of hate_**** where they meet some of the people and ghost he absolutely hates. But i think its a kind of weak idea. So leave your suggestiond in the reviews and I will give credit if I use your idea! I dont own Danny Phantom blablabla! **

The ground around them seemed to change to a familiar surrounding.

It was the Amity Park.

Youth (now wearing play cloths) seamed to not notice them any more.

He was playing spaceship with two other kids.

The 'over watchers' could not clearly identify them though because something seemed to always be in the way.

"Come here guys! I found something!" Youth said excitedly.

"What is it?" The dark-skinned one asked.

Youth then held up the biggest toad that you would have ever seen.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The little boy ran off screaming at the sight of the amphibian.

While his other friend who was a dark-haired girl was in awe. "WOW! It's so beautiful can I have him?"

Youth blushed and handed her the toad.

The little girl jumped up and hugged him to show her gratitude.

Youth walked off with the girl who was now trying to name her newfound pet.

The memory faded and they were now at the border that he had mentioned.

The whole of the detention class were stunned to say the least.

They never took into consideration that their hero was once alive or what he might have been like!

And so the group trooped on in confused silence over the border to meet the owner of sorrow garden.

**Allright so I admit that was a really short chapter. I promis the next ones will be longer dont worry! Flames are not excepted and will be deleated. Please!, I invite you to point out ANY errors in my stories, it will be greatly appriciated! So be prepared (yes you were right magnetic witch)the next fiew chapters will have ANGST! Dont worry , no charactor deaths from the series. But I did make up a charactor that will show great pain. Please review if you want more! aaaaand PEACE OUT!**


	6. Depression

**HEY GUYS! Ok...so I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its charactors. Happy readings!**

When they approached the surroundings they got a full view of the area.

They were in a thriving garden. The garden ,however, was not as you would expect it to be.

There were no bright colors everywhere or sunshine to warm your skin. It was also dimly lit.

No this garden is one that a certain goth would smile at.

There was black rose bushes on either side of the walkway they were standing on.

The little color that was in the garden were dark toned flowers and the leaves were black or dark green.

A butterfly came and landed on Star's nose. It was black with blue specks at the end of its wings.

All in all, the whole place had a melodically feeling to it. Oh, but it was beautiful!

_Paulina thought that it could use a little more pink. _

Dash never thought that his hero was even capable of feeling sad.

Maddie and Jack were thinking with a critical mind, _since when do ghosts have emotion?!_

Some thing caught Valerie's eye, It was Phantom of course in his current age, but he looked different.

He was wearing dark skinny jeans with a chain belt accompanied with a dark tee that showed his arms that were usually covered by his HAZMAT suit.

The thing that disturbed her most were the scars marking up and down his arms.

"Are those self-inflicted? Or are they from fights?" Val whispered under her breath.

She hoped to god That it was the second one. She would never admit it, but, her fights with Phantom were getting more playful.

Valerie considered him as a frenemy. She had long ago forgiven him for getting her father fired.

" Hey clockwork!" she whispered. "Is that the one that we're suppose to meet?" He shook his head yes as everyone turned around to look.

Paulina was about to rush out and get his attention but Mr. Fenton hadn't liked the look of the specter.

He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I wouldn't do that young lady! This one doesnt look to friendly...It's for your own safety! Why don't we let Clockwork talk to him?"

He was starting to trust this Father time guy.

The way he treated youth reminded him of himself and his boy.**(heh heh The irony.)**

The mentioned spook gave another nod and started his way over to his apprentice.

A sad smile graced lightly over 'Phantom's' face as a gasp escaped his mouth.

He knew who was approaching him. "Hello Clockwork."

His voice sounded soft and broken."What are you doing here?"

"we need your help to get us to the center." Clockwork stated motioning back to the waiting group.

"I see." He then followed his old friend that has helped him so many times.

approaching the group he introduced himself to the class.

"Hello. My name is depression and I will be showing you a memory in order for you to proceed on your way to the center."

Before anyone could protest or ask questions they were swept away into another memory...

** The next chapter will also contain the storng point of sadness:( HAHA Im sitting here in my pjs typing way to early in the morning. This is the time i usually get off my lazy ass and eat breakfest. (its noon) I am such a night owl. Alright so flames not excepted and please comment if wou want more suggestions for later chapters are accepted and encouraged!**


	7. Sad memories

**Hello again! This is going to be an extremely long chapter...well for me anyway. The idea of Danny's protective side for the next chapter came from blackpapermoon I think it would fit well and thank you for giving me that suggestion. PS ARE YOU A SOUL EATER FAN! If you are I am sooo giddy because soul eater is my favorite anime and if you're not, theeeeen I'll be reeeaaalllyyy embarrased... Note: this ghost that Danny is friends with is a secret friend Danny had for his whole life up until his thirteenth year. He never told any one about him because he was afraid of him getting hurt. WARNING: THERE IS ANGST IN THIS CHAPTER! OK, GO!**

The group was now in a bedroom that seemed to belong to an infant.

Val's curiosity got the better of her so she went over to peek into the crib despite the teacher's protest.

Inside was a baby Phantom smiling back at her.

The others soon followed once they saw the smile on Valerie's mouth.

A gush of wind came from the open window and Clockwork motioned them to stand back.

A small five year old ghost who seamed to have just recently died flew in.

He was wearing burned and ripped jeans with a wild cats tee that was also ruined.

"Hello little baby!" he said with an excited grin.

The specter picked up baby Danny and cuddled him like a little brother.

There were footsteps traveling their way up the stairs so he quickly put Phantom back into the crib and hid.

The memory then faded to another time and place. Danny was now ten and the ghost from before was fifteen.

They were at the park talking.

_(this is what originally got him bullied and called a freak because he was talking to seemingly nothing when the ghost would go invisible)_

"H-hey Johnny?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"I know that this might sound rude but... how did you die?"

Johnny seamed surprised but certainly not offended. His eyes softened because he knew that the boy was only curious.

"I was caught in a fire with my family ten years ago... my parents rose up but... for some reason I stayed.

"Don't ask me why because that's the answer. I wish I knew, myself. Afterwards, I came to the nearest house and I found you in your crib"

"YA! Why did you stay with me?"

Johnny sighed "Well, I was lonely and I guess that I got attached to ya'. You're my only friend, ya' know, little buddy!"

"Well... why don't you make more friends?! I can promise you that you'll be happier than just hanging out with boring old me!"

"You know... I _have_ tried that before, but none of them stick around... they all run off screaming because I'm dead!"

Danny, seeming to be disheartened by that, looked a little pissed.

"Well that shouldn't matter! Just because you're dead doesn't mean you don't have feelings!"

..."Danny?" he looked up to se his mother looking at him with a worried expression on her face

(Not that the class could see it)

"Who are you talking to?"

" uuuuhhhhhhh...My...My pet rock!" He said hurriedly picking up the nearest pebble he could find.

"His name is Jeffery!"

_"Honey! I think there's a ghost in these bushes!"_

"**Get the BAZOOKA!"** She called back to her husband rather menacingly and ran back to the mentioned bush.

As soon as Phantom was sure his mother was gone he said, "And it doesn't help that my parents are ghost hunters huh?"

"...Ya, but I'm willing to take that chance. Plus, thats not my worst fear... My worst fear is being forgotten."

Danny jumped onto Johnny and gave him a brotherly hug "I'll never forget you, silly."

The memory then changed again for a third time.

Phantom was now thirteen and had just gotten in the door and plopped his stuff on the couch.

A faint screaming startled him from his thoughts.

He ran as fast as he could down the steps to the lab.

(These surroundings were feeling very familiar to the Fentons, by the way)

The image that accompanied him when he got down the stairs was a horrid one.

Johnny was strapped to a table and was being tortured by his mother.

Danny ran over and tried to free his friend but his father was holding him back in an instant wile his mother tried to complete her job.

Danny thrashed and screamed for his mother to stop, tears swelling in his eyes.

He went as far as to stomp on his Dad's foot and elbow him in the stomach to get free from his grasp (to no avail).

Watching this, Kwan and Dash looked horrified.

Paulina and Star were on there knees, crying.

Valerie had turned around because she couldn't even stand to look any more.

"Jack? Does any of this look familiar to you?" Maddie asked her husband unsteadily.

"...Yea." They looked at each other with an understanding.

They had figured it out with a silent communication.

They now knew where their son was.

They were now regretting ever putting him through such pain.

They hugged each other and silently cried.

There would be a very long conversation with Daniel when they got home and a lot of apologizing on their part.

The screams suddenly grew silent and memory Phantom shouted helplessly.

"Johnny!... JOHNNY!"

Johnny didn't reply. He was lying there deathly still and his eyes drained of any color.

Danny ripped away from his bewildered father and ran up to him on the operating table.

It was quiet as he held up his friend's head to try and wake him up.

Danny's silent hopes were broken when Johnny's body began to fade.

He then saw something that his parents didn't seem.

As Johnny's body faded from Phantom's hands, a door seamed to form right in front of him.

A white mist formed where the young specter's body previously was and it reformed by the door.

IT WAS JOHNNY!

" J-Johnny Danny called in a weak voice that was barely audible to his parents.

Instead of wearing Danny's extra clothes, Johnny was now wearing a white robe and had a beautiful pair of wings.

He mouthed the words "thank you" as he vanished through the door.

"No wait!" But it was too late, Johnny had risen.

Danny fell to the floor in defeat, his hair covering his eyes as tears slid down his face.

His parents seamed to find their voice and started yelling at him for hanging out with a ghost and ranting on about how all ghosts are evil.

But he wasn't listening as he muttered something incoherent.

"What was that sweetie?" some of his mother's anger fading.

**"I SAID BURN IN HELL, BOTH OF YOU!"**

The parents were shocked by the outburst and couldn't say anything as he made his way outside, slamming the door in the process.

Danny ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore.

He stopped at a nearby ally and collapsed, letting a fresh set of tears fall from his now puffy eyes.

He then remembered something that Johnny once said.

_"My fear is that I will be forgotten."_

Phantom then pulled out his pocket knife that his father made him keep.

He then did something unspeakable.

He started carving Johnny's name into his arm.

Not deep enough to kill himself but deep enough to leave a scar of the boy's name.

He smiled for the first time that day looking at the name that he cut into his skin.

"You will never be forgotten, I promise."

Danny then fell unconscious in the dirty alleyway, later to be found by his friend, Tucker.

(But that part was not shown to the unwelcome audience.)

Maddie was bawling her eyes out and Jack was comforting her.

They never knew this part of the story.

Mr. Lancer was trying to stay composed but was failing miserably.

Dash and Kwan were now in an all out guy hug and were crying like little bitches.

The two populars now let Valerie into the group of _actual_ crying girls.

Clockwork merely watched on. He had seen this part of Danny's life and he still had troubles not crying.

The memory then faded completely back to the garden edge.

Depression was still there.

"You will be heading onto the island of protection.

Valerie opened her mouth to ask something but was cut off.

"There is a boat big enough for one trip. See that speck of land out in the sea? That's where you'll need to go."

Without a further word, Depression vanished.

The land opened up into a large sea with a speck of land in the near distance.

They loaded themselves into the boat and started paddling to their next destination.

Silent whispers and sobbing could be heard on board.

**OH my god guys I almost started crying! I spent the better part of three hours on this...Yeah I'm not a very skilled typer. Flames not accepted. And comment if you want more! PS: If you have any ideas for later chapters feel free to let me hear them and I will give credit if I use your idea! Peace OUT!... I kneed a better exit message...**


	8. talking

**Hiya! Ready for another chapter? Well you're getting one weather you like it or not! Sorry but this chapter is really small... I'm not even sure that it is big enough to be considered a chapter... Sorry? Lets call it an extra or a drabble… IDK whatever you want! Just don't yell at me please!. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! O.o annndddd GO!**

Clockwork noticed that the Fenton couple were glancing his way profusely.

It looked like they wanted to ask him something.

He figured that they probably found out, and he wasn't to worried about it.

Clockwork decided it would be best if he talked to them.

The boat had an auto and knew exactly where it was headed.

"You two look a little out of place" he said approaching them.

Maddie jumped at the sudden presence.

_He must know his secret to._

Maddie thought_. Didn't he say that he was Danny's mentor?_

"Yeah...can we have a word with you in private?"

She nodded in the vacant corner of the boat secluded from the detention class.

Clockwork obliged making his way to the space.

Once there they sat Indian style, forming a triangle.

Jack started the conversation.

"Is Phantom who we think he is?"

"...That depends on who you think he is."

Maddie took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself.

"Is Danny Phantom our son?"

Clockwork stared at them for such a long time, that the Fentons thought that maybe they were wrong.

"Yes."

Somehow, they were dreading that answer.

"I get it now jack, he was too scared to tell us.

She started to break down sobbing quietly into her husbands shoulder.

"The late nights, breaking curfew, falling asleep in class, the scars!... JACK! We shot at our own baby!"

Her words quivered with every sentence.

Tears started to slide down her husband's face at the realization.

He looked to clockwork.

"Who are you to him?"

His voice was hoarse from being upset.

"I told you" the specter said. "I am his mentor.

I'm helping him cope with his growing power, He needs help whenever he gains a new one.

I have actually grown rather fond of the boy."

"So y-you help him when he gets into trouble?" Jack asked still holding his wife.

He nodded in response.

"Of course I do; an adolescent boy holding that much power and stress could break and go completely insane without some people to reassure him and keep him on the right track."

Father time paused and added

"Daniel may have made many enemies that want to hurt him, but he has also made many allies and friends that want to help him."

"Many like Frostbite, who, only wants to protect him"

He added offhandedly.

The rest of the ride went on in a comfortable silence between the three.

_At least he has others looking out for him._

Maddie thought with a grateful smile towards clockwork.

**I hope this chapter didn't piss any of you off. I just thought that the situation should be explained a little further to Danny's parents. KEEP CALM AND DONT PANIC! The next chapter will be longer! Flames not accepted. Comment for more and thank you guys so much for pushing me to do more! It really helps a lot! :) K... BYE!**


	9. Care

**Sorry that I have not been updating guys! My finals week was last week. But I'm back! So, I have had enough time to write. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM, BUTCH HARTMAN DOES! Oh! And there is a little ValeriexDanny in here but it is nothing serious. Danny is over Valerie and loves Sam. Its mostly one sided with Val.**

They made it to the island of protection within an hour.

It was beautiful. The island was overgrown like in the beginning but this time with tropical plants.

Clockwork was floating an inch off the ground leading the group.

Fifteen minutes into the hike to find the guardian, something unexpected happened.

The detention class fell into a ditch that was covered with leaves.

Clockwork stopped when he heard their screams as they fell and he started giggling quietly when an alarm went off.

"Hey! Why are you laughing!?" came Paulina's annoyed voice.

"What are we going to do to get out?" Maddie's voice was worried.

Father time took a seat near the edge and answered.

"Nothing. This trap was set by the guardian of this island;_ he_ is the one we have to see. He will most likely be here in a little bit to check on the trap. When he does we will get you out."

An exasperated gasp escaped Valerie's mouth. _I wish I had my hoverboard._

As clockwork had predicted, there was soon a rustle in the growth.

"Clockwork?"

He looked up to see Daniel wearing animal skin pants and no shirt. This showed off his muscles and scars from battles. _This,_ He thought,_ is how this guardian scares away enemies._

"Hello, are you the guardian of this island?"

"Yes", he replied. "My name is Care...who set off my trap?"

"Down here!" Kwan's echoed reply came from the ditch that they were all trapped in.

"Were stuck in a hole!" Dash added.

"So you are" Care quickly took action and asked clockwork if he would help.

He flew Paulina out first figuring that he could get her done and over with.

Star soon accompanied her.

Next was Valerie's turn.

He reached out his hand for Val to take with a warm smile on his face.

She did her best to hide her blush. Valerie must have hesitated too long because Care rang out.

"Come on little red, I wont hurt you." (that was the nick name he had started calling her)

As she took his hand, he pulled her gently against his bare chest.

Oh! Did she ever feel embarrassed!

_Paulina made sure to flirt much more than usual on her ride out_.

Val breathed out a grateful gasp when she was out of his grasp and on the ground again.

Clockwork carried out the adults only getting some resistance from Mr. Lancer.

"Alright clockwork, you get Kwan and I'll get Dash."

He nodded his head in agreement and headed down.

Care went down and flew Dash out as clockwork did the same for Kwan.

"Care," Jack asked politely, "Can you show us on our way to the center thingy?"

He faintly noticed his wife eyeing their son's scars with a sick look on her face.

Surprisingly, Care shook his head.

"What do you mean no?!" Valerie yelled out, becoming a little pissed. She needed to get away from this guardian as fast as she could.

"I mean no." was his simple answer. "You must have all been here fore the better part of a day. You must be hungry. Tired? ...It's settled, you will all be spending the night with us tonight."

"Us?" Lancer echoed. "Who else is here?"

Care only smiled and motioned for them to follow.

**YAY! It is finished!... I think that I already gave credit to the person who suggested this idea... IDK, better safe than sorry. BlackPapperMoon82462 set the idea for the protection island. Review for suggestions and to urge me on if you like :) Again sorry I haven't been on, It couldn't be helped! Flames not excepted... and ...BYE O.o**


	10. who is he most protective over?

**All righty, so… this is the second time typing this chapter. I am really pissed at myself because I accidentally deleted it. I plan to update every Monday at night because I am sort of a night owl. I don't own Danny Phantom! Aaaaaaaaannnnndddddd GO!**

Care led the class through the forest, avoiding many traps and eventually coming upon a big and beautiful wooden cabin.

The door opened into a living room.

"I'm home!" he called leading the way into the place.

"DANNY!" a blur of black and white came zooming by, tackling Care to the ground.

"Danielle, settle down we have visitors!" he fretted.

Clockwork was having a feeling of de ja vue, watching the whole scene partake.

Danielle looked up at the group with a skeptical eye. She recognized Clockwork, but her eyes rested on someone even more familiar.

"Valerie!" she squealed in delight and jumped up off of Care and into Val's arms.

"I've missed you girl, how have you been?!" Val asked happily.

"I've been fine! Common, I wanna show you my room!" Danielle stated, already pulling poor Val up the stairs.

"Huh… well, I sure saw that one coming" Care muttered, pulling himself off of the ground.

"Who was that?" Paulina asked.

"That would be Daniel's cousin. Not the real one, but the thought of her. She's the one that he's the most protective over." he stated.

A look of realization passed over most everyone's faces except the Fenton parents who had great looks of confusion.

"Then how does Valerie know her?" Paulina asked in confusion.

"That is not for me to say." He stated then concluded. "Why don't you follow me to the kitchen?"

They happily obliged because even Clockwork had to admit that he was getting hungry.

Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star all sat at the dining table Wile the adults stood and clockwork got the plates out, turning into his infant form.

"I am making home made pizza…..Any objections?"

No one spoke so he just nodded his head and began preparing the dinner.

* * *

Once they were upstairs in Dani's room, Valerie sat on the bed. The pink wall papered room was messy with model airplanes everywhere.

(Hey! She might have been cloned from a teenaged boy, but she is still a girl!)

"Soooooooo?" Danielle cooed.

"Soooooooo…what?" Val asked.

"Soooooooo what do you think of Danny?" She restated.

"You mean Care?" Valerie questioned again.

"Tsk, whatever! So…do you like him!?"

Val was shocked at that question. "WHAT! NO! I-I I don't like him!"

Dani rolled her eyes "Are you sure you don't like him? I saw the way you looked at him! Did you know that he liked you to? Well…_did_….. He has a girlfriend now.

"What?!… No, that's impossible! He never liked me!" Valerie's cheeks were turning the deepest shade of red by now.

"OOOOOOOkkaaaayyyyy, whatever you saaaaaaayyyyyyy!" The younger one said in a singsong voice.

_Liked me?... When was this? Why was I so defensive just then? Girlfriend?! He has a girlfriend! Who is it? D-do I like him? _She shook her head to rid herself of her hormone filled thoughts.

"So Danielle, I hear that you're gonna start school next year?"

* * *

"Pizza's done!" Care announced as Clockwork, changing into his old man form, went to go call the other two down.

The pizza actually looked and smelled really good!

Jack started dishing out the pizza and Mr. Lancer poured the drinks as Valerie and Dani entered the kitchen.

"Where did you learn how to cook, dude?" Dash asked curiously.

"Danny aced his home ec class and the skill went to me… he certainty didn't learn it from his mother!" He glanced at Maddie as he said this.

She had to chuckle at this too; Maddie knew she wasn't a very good cook.

"It's very good!" Jack stated and everyone grunted in agreement.

After they were done and thanked they Care for the food, Mr. Lancer rang out. "Excuse me Care, but may I ask what the sleeping arrangements are?"

"Ah!" he replied. "Valerie can stay with Danielle in her room right Dani?"

She nodded her head yes and started dragging Val up the stairs again.

"There is an extra bedroom with two beds for guests if Star and Paulina want to stay there."

Clockwork showed them to there room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I have an extra bed in my room if you want to stay there. And you three can stay on the pull out couch."

"What about Clockwork?" Kwan asked.

"I do not have the need to sleep; in fact I don't think I have slept since I died. I will keep watch and make sure there is no one who decides to snoop around at night." Clockwork answered for himself as he changed into his young adult form.

"Thank you Clockwork." Care said as he showed Danny's parents to his room.

Once the door was closed, he immediately looked pointedly at the pair.

"You know, don't you?"

He knew something was up. Daniel's parents had been surprisingly quiet and cooperative the whole time.

Maddie decided not to even pretend she didn't know what he was talking about.

She moved over to him and hugged him tightly as he stiffened, but soon relaxed.

"Were so sorry, sweetie." She sobbed.

Care took this time to gently push her off of him.

"D-did we cause any of those scars?" Jack asked starting to choke up as well.

"No…"

The couple looked at him in relief and worry.

"…Anyway, you shouldn't be apologizing to me, I am not your son. I am merely part of him. If you want to say you're sorry…"

He paused as he let twin rings change him to human form with Pjs on.

"… Then say it to him."

At that, he went over to them and hugged them both tightly.

"He loves you both immensely and he has wanted to tell you for so long, but-"

"But he was scared to." Jack finished. "And I can see why."

Care gave them a sad smile and went over to his bed.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Care, it's time to wake up."

Clockwork took the liberty of waking him up first so that he could get everything situated.

"Hmmmmm… kay." He replied tiredly and he sat upright, letting the rings change him back into his previous form, newly refreshed.

"Let's get you guys set on your way then.

**YAY! How many of you thought that it was going to be Sam?... Weeeeelllll, next will be the protective memory….. I already have a good idea of what is going to partake there so…. Just hang in there! WOW! This chapter was LLOOOOOONNNNGGGGG! Comment for more and I no longer need any ideas because it is all planned out thanks to you bud's on fanfiction. Thank you. What else then….. Oh yeah! Flames not accepted and also my birth day was the 4th XD I'm so happy I am finally 14!**


	11. Caring memories

**Woo! Chapter 11! I'm pumped! Ok here's the deal. I am a fan of Vlad and Danny bonding. I think that there is father son love there but its tough love and barely shown. ALSO, I don't think that in the cartoon that Vlad and Danny were blood related, but they are in my mind ;3. Further more, I am very happy with the reviews you guys have given me encouraging me to do more and I appreciate it very much. Thank you to all of my viewers and hopefully this story will be finished in a month or two! P.S I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! AAAANNNNDDDD GO!**

The detention class gathered into the living room with the pull out bed still out.

"I will transport you to a memory of care and protection." Care rang out.

"From there you will appear at the border of Mischief's Mansion. I wish you all good luck."

The familiar black vision captivated their eyes as they were sent to the next memory.

The darkness faded and they realized that they were at the park again.

There were three ghosts having an intense verbal and physical fight.

Danny Phantom and Danielle Phantom were fighting the Wisconsin ghost.

Plasmius got the upper hand and grabbed Danielle by the neck.

The intruders looking in on the fight all looked worried even though they were all still half asleep.

Valery looked especially furious.

"Let her go!" Memory Phantom shouted.

This distraction gave Danielle enough time to elbow her father in the stomach and make him let her go.

"Why do you protect her Daniel? Its not like she is her own being, she is a mistake!"

Danielle ran over to Danny who touched down on the floor and jumped into a hug trying to hold back tears.

"You're wrong _uncle_ Vlad." Danny stated this as his opponent lowered to the ground to talk directly.

"Danielle is a mistake."

She looked at her cousin with a hurt expression on her face.

"But that _mistake_ is what makes her, her own." Danny paused and looked to Danielle.

"That mistake is what makes you...YOU and not just another mindless clone."

She started crying into his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered.

Vlad fell to his knees with a crest fallen look on his face.

"Daniel, all I wanted was a second chance from you...Do you remember when I would take you camping or play baseball with you?

"I've come to realize that I miss that. Why can't you just leave your father, I was more of a father to you than that bumbling oaf of yours... Daniel, please!"

Danny looked up with pure hatred in his eyes.

"But when I started to interfere with your plans, you tried to force me to join you!

"I love my father!

"My father WOULD NEVER TRY TO KILL HIS OWN DAUGHTER!"

His rambling got louder and his eyes started to water.

"Hehe, Second chance huh?"

Danny set his cousin down on the ground and stood up.

"You really are stupid aren't you?

"Danielle was your second chance. She treated you like a father. SHE TRUSTED YOU!

"And what did you do? You just threw her away. You could have had a daughter who loved you, but you just threw her away."

Everyone in the onlooking crowed looked stunned.

They had no idea that the Wisconsin ghost was Phantom's uncle, let alone that Danielle was actually a clone, with the exception of Valerie and clockwork.

Clockwork had a proud expression on his child face.

He liked this memory. It took guts to stand up to anyone, let alone part of your family.

Vlad looked defeated. "Daniel I-"

He was cut off by his daughter.

"Go home _Daddy_. Face it; there is no way to fix what you have broken. J-just go home and leave us alone!"

She started to break down again.

Vlad closed his eyes and he shed a single tear before vanishing.

Danny knelt down to Danielle's height and asked if she was okay.

She nodded yes as he picked her up and flew away.

When this happened, the memory faded.

They were all at the edge of a giant Mansion with care nowhere to be seen.

"Care said That the next guardian's name was Mischief didn't he?...This'll be fun" Clockwork informed.

"Well let's be on our way, then" Lancer countered.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton took a second and relayed what just happened in thier minds.

They now knew that Jack's brother was like their son, but what exactly did he do to start a feud with him?

Valerie was thinking other things.

_What's really going on? _

_Something is definitely not right. _

She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried about Phantom.

**Well, you can guess who is going to find out the secret next...(Looks at Val). Well, Hope you liked this chapter and tune in next Monday for another one! OH! And the idea of Mischief came from Phantom Trainer. Sooo, thanks Phantom Trainer for letting me use your idea! :3 Well I am off to go eat dinner so comment if you want more!**


	12. Mischief's first impression

**nother chapter done! Oh and btw, just to clear up the confusion in the comments, I'm sorry if some of you were confused or that I did not explain myself. I knew that Vlad wasn't related in the cartoon, but I felt that Danny and he should have a connection further back. In my head, they bonded very well when Danny was younger, but when Vlad found out that "His brother" (Jack ) goofed up again and Danny started interfering with his secret evil life, **_**The episode where they actually meet**_** is when they started to hate each other. So, ya! I Hope that cleared up the confusion. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Oh! And you can thank phantom trainer for the guardian, Mischief. He/she suggested it and I got permission to use his/her idea because I liked it and I thought it would be funny. So here it is! AAAAnnnnnddd GO!**

The class appeared at mansion doors**.**

Kwan decided to ring the doorbell to see if the guardian of the place would answer.

After the loud ring of the doorbell, Adolescent laughter rang in everyone's ears and the door opened by itself.

The class walked in hesitantly with clockwork at the head having a huge grin on his face.

The door slammed loudly behind Valerie who was the last one in making her jump.

They all wandered aimlessly, looking through stuff.

Some time passed when the laughter was heard again and two unmanly screams followed.

Everyone turned their heads to the source of confusion.

The sight that was seen could have brought the real Danny Fenton to tears.

There, in the middle of the mansion living room were Dash and Kwan with their underwear over their heads in an atomic wedgie.

"It BURNS!" Dash yelled. "Help!" Kwan said in unison.

The living adults made a move to help the boys in distress while Clockwork just stood there in his old man form trying not to laugh.

Before the adults could help though, the lights went out, earning screams from everyone.

After two minutes of meaningless calling and bumbling around, the lights turned back on.

Dash and Kwan were nowhere to be seen.

"Dash!" Paulina called, not caring about Kwan.

Star's eyes were becoming glassy.

"...Well, we had better go find them." Jack advised.

"We might want to find a flashlight though, just in case the lights turn off again." Maddie inquired.

"...Nah! That'll just ruin the fun." Clockwork stated.

Everyone looked at him with a quizzical look. He responded by just smirking and shrugging it off.

"Well then, let's start looking!"

* * *

About an hour into looking for the lost friends, Paulina sat on the couch and took off her heals.

"Ugh! This is hopeless! How are we suppose to find them in a place this big?!"

"Definitely!" Star added copying her friend's actions.

As she sat on the couch, the laughter was heard in their ears again, followed by two girlish screams.

The others raced to where the girls were resting when the shrill noise was heard.

The sight that accompanied them was the two girls, But their make up was that of a clown's.

"I LOOK HIDEOUS!" Paulina cried out with her pocket mirror in her hands.

Just before the adults could come to their aid, the lights went out again.

"Lord of the rings, people!" Mr. Lancer shouted as the lights came back on and he found that they were also missing.

Even though Valerie was scared, she had to admit that it brought a smile to her face seeing her ex-friends look like that.

"Is the guardian of this place...playing with us?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Well, this is prank mansion remember? This guardian is bound to like to cause trouble." Clockwork countered.

The laughter was then heard again.

The remaining people looked around wildly to see who the next victim was.

Their searching came to a stop when Mr. and Mrs. Fenton started staring at each other in amazement.

_How did he do that?! It was so fast! I didn't even see it. _Were the twin thoughts running through both of there heads.

Maddie stared at Jack who was now wearing a ballerina outfit with a tutu and make up on.

And Jack stared right back at Maddie who was now wearing the same attire that Samantha Manson would wear on a daily basis.

They continued to stare at each other in dumbfoundedment as the lights went off for the third time that day.

Just like the rest, when the lights turned back on, they were nowhere in sight.

Clockwork took this time to try and talk to the guardian.

"Can I guess what your name is?" There was no reply as he got confused looks from Valerie and Mr. Lancer. He then rolled his eyes and said. "It's obvious that he is watching for good moments to strike. Maybe I can talk him out of it." He turned to face the coldest point in the room. (This is how you would usually pinpoint an invisible ghost.)

"You have had your fun Mischief! I have had a few laughs myself, but I'm afraid that this means that I may be a bad influence on you!"

"...and what does that mean?"

The remaining two of the class jumped as they heard the disembodied voice.

Clockwork gave a fake sigh and continued. "It means that if this keeps up...That the observants will think that I am a bad influence on you and they will limit your visits to my tower." He paused, turning to his infant form and waiting for a response.

"That's not true!" The voice rang out again. "You just don't want to be pranked by your apprentice!"

"But how would you know if I am lying? I know everything that can happen, remember?" Clockwork reminded with a smirk on his face.

Seeming to believe the bluff, Mischief materialized right beside Mr. Lancer, successfully making him jump and take a deathgrip on his remaining student.

That's when they finally got to see what he looked like. He had his head down with a classic joker's hat on with bells at the end. His jumpsuit was now also that of a joker's, but instead of red and blue, the colors were black and silver.

He looked up sadly.

"Ok, I'll stop the game here...But you've gotta admit that your faces were priceless!" Mischief then fell to the floor laughing and holding his stomach.

Valerie looked annoyed as Mr. Lancer hid behind her.

All the while, Clockwork just smirked at the whole ordeal.

When Mischief composed himself again, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay, Let's go get the others." His hat jingled as he sat up. "But the walls are made so that only I can go through them, so I can't faze you there... Looks like we're taking the long way around!"

"Well then, show us the way!" Valerie said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Hey! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Mischief warned.

As this all transpired, Lancer seemed to compose himself and was now picking at his tie nervously.

"Okay, just lead the way please Mischief sir."

Mischief just gave a smile and started down the hallway.

**HA! HA! Looks like Mr. Lancer has had one to many April fools tricks pulled on him throughout the years. Whoa! ...Can you tell I had fun with this? Tune in next Monday for more. And if you want to please leave me inspiring and encouraging comments, please because I will warn you that I do get lazy. Oh, and if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out! WoooooooH! HAPPYFACE :) OK! I Bid you a goodbye!**


	13. The Truth

**Okay!I almost didn't post today because I was visiting family. BUT we got done early sooooooooooooooo... Here's the next chapter! I don't own Danny Phantom! And to those who are wondering, yes, DAN will make an appearance, so you can stop bugging me about it. ;) Thank you all for the comments and keep them commin! I love to read what people say! aaaaaaannnnnnnddddd GO!**

As they walked through the corridors of Prank Mansion, there was little conversation.

Mischief, for some reason, would stop and start laughing and they would have to stop and wait for him to compose himself.

Mischief started the first conversation. "So... What's the latest prank you plan to pull on the observants?"

Clockwork gave a chuckle. "At our next meeting, I'm going to slip them some Gnip (Ghost nip) and sneak out once they're high enough to not recognize that I have left. Those things are so boring! So, that's how I'm going to get out of it."

Mischief started laughing " OOOOOOOOOHHHH, they're gonna be piiiiiisted!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Valerie chimed in. "Who are the observants?"

"They're the people I 'work for'." Clockwork answered.

"Well, what do you mean by that?" Mr. Lancer's curiosity was peaking too.

"HAHA! You see, Clockey here sees everything differently than the observants. They see everything as if it's a parade; passing by their eyes, only seeing one problem at hand at a time."

"But I see the parade from above. I see all the twists and turns it may, or may not, take." Clockwork finished, turning into his infant form.

"So in reality, Clockwork is higher authority than the observants...They just don't know it." Mischief picked up again.

"You two are close aren't you?" Valerie stopped and turned in front of the group, successfully stopping them too. "What exactly is your and Phantom's relationship?"

"MS. GREY!" Lancer scolded.

Ignoring her teacher, she continued. "What are you two planning!? Your both going to do something bad to us aren't you!... I can't let you do it! It's my job to protect everybody!"

She mentally slapped herself for letting that slip. Mr. Lancer didn't know her little ghost hunting secret.

" , what are you talking about?! What do you mean 'it's your job'? A-are you doing something that you're not suppose to?"

_SHIT!_ She started to panic under every ones expectant gazes.

"Little red…" Mischief's voice was suddenly losing its humor that it normally held. "You can trust us, you know."

"NO! I can't! Phantom has done so many bad things in the past! I can't just let those things slide."

"Daniel did not do those things." Clockwork stated, cooly. "He was controlled, overshadowed, and blackmailed."

"He is just really proned to bad luck." Mischief added.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" She defended.

"Val, I-" He was cut off by the distraught girl.

"Don't call me Val, only my friends are allowed to call me that!"

Mischief was saddened by that and looked down, making his hat jingle.

"Phantom considers you his friend. In fact, he has known you since kindergarten."

Clockwork put a grip on his shoulder. "Be careful of what you're saying!"

"WHAT?!" Valerie Exclaims. "That's impossible!"

"No, its not." He continued, ignoring Clockworks warning. "In fact, he sees you every day at school."

This time it was Lancer's turn to be confused. "Whaaaaat?"

Clockwork looked panicked. "H-hey how about those missing people? Gotta love them! huh! haha! How about we go find them?"

"Clockwork, stop what you're doing. Danny has wanted to tell them for a while now." he replied.

Mischief looked Valerie right in the eye with a devious grin as two twin rings passed over his body.

His black and silver outfit turned to blue and red, his hair turned black, and his eyes were once again ice blue.

**_Thud!_**

There went Mr. Lancer, passed out on the ground.

His hat jingled again as he looked at Valerie.

"I am your friend, and I hope you will come to accept me."

She only stared with an open mouth as Clockwork started over to Lancer to help him come to.

"Believe me, Valerie, when I say that he never wanted to hurt you and he is sorry for doing so. He hopes for you to forgive him in the worst way."

It all made sense to her now. Why didn't she see it before?

She dropped to her knees. Unconsciously, she had started to trust Phantom long before this event... she just didn't come to terms with it.

"I-I forgive him." She finally stated. "My only hope is that he forgives me..."

"HAHA! Silly! He already has!" Mischief said.

She then gave him a confused look.

Mischief rolled his eyes "He completely understands why you acted the way you did. I don't know if he even thinks there is anything there to forgive!"

Val smiled at this and shed a single tear.

At this time, Mr. Lancer was starting to wake up. Clockwork helped him stand, turning into his old man form.

Lancer just stared at his student for a long wile before stating- "This explains soooo much."

Mischief only laughed and replied. "Yup! But- uh it would be nice if you two would refrain from telling the others."

He flashed his eyes green to emphasize his seriousness.

Lancer silently shook his head in agreement with wide eyes as he turned back to Phantom form.

"Are you sure Daniel wont regret this?" Clockwork whispered to him.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm only part of him!" Mischief whispered back and turned to the other two.

"Well then, HAHA! Lets get a move on, were burning daylight here!"

The rest of the walk to the others was silent.

The teacher and student were then lost in their thoughts, passing glares at one another and at the half ghost right in front of them.

Their lives were seriously messed up...

**Wow! It is late! Oh well, I had fun! AAAAHHHH! But tomorrow, I have to get blood taken so I'm gonna be super owey saaaddd! Hope you like this chapter! Leave a comment if you want more and don't be afraid to correct me if there are any mistakes! Flames not accepted! Tune in next Monday for more, Oh and the idea for Mischief came from Phantom trainer! and...Goodbye for now!**


	14. is it possible to prank Clockwork?

**Allrighty, here is the next chapter. Sorry that it's so late! I had to go to a festival type thing for my church... I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Aaaaaaaaaannnnnndddd GO!**

They passed many doors until Mischief finally stopped at one.

"They're in here!" He stepped aside so that they could enter.

Valerie then opened the door and was surprised to find herself soaked in water.

"Grrrrr... MISCHIEF!"

"HAHAHA!" Clockwork and Mischief were on the floor holding their sides While Lancer just stood there with a bemused look on his face.

As they entered the room, the occupants of the place turned their heads to see what had happened.

Paulina and Star were busy fixing each others make up, The Fenton parents were given extra jumpsuits, and someone had fixed the wedgies that were plagued upon the jocks... though they still couldn't sit down...

"HaHa! O-Okay everybody. I'm sooo sorry for pranking all of you... well, not really but you get the point… my name is Mischief!" he bowed in mock royalty. "I will be showing you a memory of a time when Phantom was... mischievous! HAHA! Then, afterwards, you will appear at the next border on your way to the center."

As he finished his sentence, the detention class felt the familiar feeling of being pulled into memory.

The image that appeared was one that brought a smile to Clockwork's face.

The image was him in his tower ... probably doing paperwork for the observants.

The same smile graced onto memory Clockwork's face after he paused.

"Daniel…" The memory began. "Do you really think that you can trick the father of time?"

The onlookers were confused by this because Clockwork was all alone in the memory. They turned to the real him with a questioning gaze.

The only answer he gave them was a shush. The room fell silent as the memory continued.

Clockwork was now staring at a corner. As the seconds passed, action was taken.

"BOO-!" Phantom was cut off by a staff to the head. This earned some Snickers from the crowd.

"I can see everything, don't you remember?"

Memory Phantom stood up, holding his head and wincing. "I can and will scare you weather you like it or not!"

With that said, the memory faded into another.

Now the memory showed Clockwork out for a stroll in the ghost zone as he turned into his infant form.

He suddenly stopped and sighed exasperated. "Daniel, I know your there!"

Phantom seemed to give up when he said this and turned visible. "Damn it! It's not fair! You get to prank me all the time and I can't even get close to you without you knowing about it!"

"Well then, maybe you have to try a different tactic?" Memory Clockwork suggested.

Danny just sighed and the memory changed again.

Father time was now in his young adult form back at his lair.

The detention class looked on with curiosity. Phantom never gives up does he?

Something fell off of one of his many shelves.

Memory Clockwork looked at it in curiosity as he went over to pick it up.

As soon as the item was back on his shelf, his pencil rolled off his desk.

"Hello?" Ha called out.

"BWAAAA!" everybody jumped, except for father time when Danny suddenly appeared.

The memory continued.

Clockwork slowly lifted his arms with a fake look of surprise on his face and turned around.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." He said with mock fear.

Phantom stood there with his eyes half lidded with annoyance. "God damn it! HOW?!" he shrieked, pulling the time medallion off that he had put on in hopes of his mentor not be able to detect him.

Said mentor just burst out laughing. "HAHA! I saw you put the medallion on, ya goof!"

A look of realization passed over him. "I give up!"

The memory then finally faded completely.

By now, everyone had gotten a good laugh in.

They appeared at the border that Mischief mentioned.

There was a sign that read: LOVE. And there seemed to be an amusement park behind it.

Clockwork's face fell when he read the sign. "This is not going to be fun... In fact, this is gonna suck..."

Meanwhile, Paulina made the most annoying girlish shriek ever.

"OOOOOH, I bet this Guardian is going to be all over me! You all know that Phantom loves me, right?!"

The laughter was heard for the last time and they were pushed into the next territory.

**OOOOOH! Their's gonna be a huge cat fight! Anyway comment. fave. No flames. And tune in next week for more!**


	15. SHALLOW WITCH!

**Alrighty then!... Next chapter! About love, I bet you guys can't wait to see the cat fight that will ensue ^-^ well, read on to find out! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Aaaaaaannnnnnddddd GO!**

The gates closed automatically after the last person set foot into the amusement park.

"Okay! Let's go find my future husband!" Paulina stated, suddenly in a happier mood.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Sanchez, but I'm afraid that Daniel doesn't love you. In fact, he thinks you're a lowlife who only cares about appearances." Clockwork stated with an amused grin.

Paulina scrunched up her face and scowled. "Tsk, what do you know?! I'll prove it to you once we find the guardian! Were meant to be together."

They walked on, looking at all of the dormant rides.

The park was more or less abandoned, giving the place an eerie look.

"Hey?" Valerie interrupted the search. "If we're looking for the guardian of love in an amusement park, where do you think he would be?"

The group pondered for a while before they realized what she was getting at.

"THE TUNNEL OF LOVE!" They all stated, simultaneously.

Maddie pound her fist into her hand joyously "Now we just have to find where that is!"

"Well hey, Isn't there suppose to be maps for these kinds of things?" Kwan asked.

Dash facepalmed. "Why didn't you bring that up earlier!? We might have been there by now!"

Once they located a map of Phantom's _'Love Park'__, _the class quickly located the tunnel of love.

Two voices could be heard from inside.

Valerie's heart skipped a beat. She knew exactly who was in there with him. She hangs out with him all the time and they always act like love birds.

She said something first. "Should we wait until the ride is over?"

Everyone quietly agreed as the two voices became louder.

"Just you wait, Star! The girl that's on the ride with love is probably a copy of me!" Paulina whispered to her friend.

The ride came to a stop and the first person to exit was NOT the person she thought it would be.

"SAM!"

Gasps and whispers were now emitting from the popular group.

"Tsk, what are _you_ doing here?" The goth in question asked with malice dripping from every word.

"What's who doing here?" The guardian of the place came up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

Love was wearing a black shirt with white ends and a single pink heart in the middle with plain jeans.

"It seems we have some visitors" Sam stated, wearing her usual attire and leaning into Love's arms.

She quickly set a glare on Paulina who glared back.

"There must be a mistake!" Paulina said as the couple exited the gates. "You tricked him didn't you?! He loves me, not this goth bitch!"

Love was angered by this but before he could take action, Sam was already face to face with Paulina.

"Who's the bitch?" Sam asked her voice strained with hate.

Paulina looked her straight in the eye ignoring the voices around her.

"You are."

All hell broke loose in that one second.

"SHALLOW WITCH!" Sam was at Paulina's hair, pulling as hard as she could while throwing punches.

"Why would Phantom like a freak like you!?" Paulina screeched, clawing at Sam's face.

The fighting went on with everyone's pleas going unnoticed.

Finally, Love pried Sam away as Dash did the same with Paulina.

"Sam, Sam! Calm down" Love comforted. "She's not worth fighting. It's alright."

She seamed to calm at that. "You're right; she's not worth any of my time."

Paulina was now settled down as well, but she still didn't give up.

"Why!? Why don't you like me? I'm popular, You're popular. We're meant to be together!"

The two girls were a little worse for wear. Both girls' hair was messed up.

Paulina had a bloody nose and a black eye.

Sam looked exceptionally better. She only carried a few scratches on her cheek.

All in all, Sam delivered the most damage.

"Really? Because the real Danny has asked you out a few times and every time, you rejected him."

Sam smiled and shook her head at Love's statement and Paulina's dumbfounded face.

"N-no he did-"

"HEY! Were at an amusement park right? Let's fuel up! This might be our last chance!" Clockwork butted in with an annoyingly loud and nervous voice.

Lancer and the Fenton couple caught on and agreed, saying that they were hungry.

"Yeah, why don't we do that?" Love stated. "While we're at the food stand, I'll get the first aid kit, too. And I'll send you all on your way after the girls are patched up."

So, they were now off to get some food, their previous discussion dropped.

But the group made sure to keep the two very opposite girls separated on the way.

** Momo spock helped come up with the idea of Love! Sorry to those who are fans of Val/Danny! Plz don't hate me! *Hides in a corner and cries* Anyway, comment if you like and tune in next Monday for another chapter! Thank you all for your comments and thank you Opin88 for beta reading so far! I am sad to say that we are coming to an end of the story (O.o) But don't worry! There's around five more chapters! And also, I plan to go out with a bang! So, stay tuned in to see what I have in store! ^.^ K... bye!**


	16. Loving memories and a warning

**I erased it again :^: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! AAAAAAAannnnnnnndddd GO!**

They reached the concession stand and picked out their favorite foods.

When they were done eating, Love stated. "I will be sending you all into a memory of when Danny felt love and then you will appear at the border."

The class was then swept into memory once again.

when everyone's vision cleared, they realized that they were standing in the town's bowling alley, after hours.

"WOO! Strike!" Every ones head turned twords the commotion.

Phantom was fist pumping the air with a huge grin painted on his face.

"Wow, that's the third one in a row!" Sam came into view.

"I know! " he stated. "You might kick my butt at video games, but i kick yours at bowling!"

"Yup! I admit it." She said "You're good!"

Phantom's eyes softened as he looked at Sam and enveloped her in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Sammy."

The use of her nickname earned Danny a playful glare.

"I got you a present!" He stated.

"You did?" "Yeah! stay there! I'll be right back!"

Phantom then zoomed off to go get the prize that he hid.

The people looking in were watching with interest... All except Paulina, who was still sulking in self pity.

He returned to Sam's side with a small, wrapped box.

She hesitated at first, but then she started to unwrap the present, slowly.

Her eyes light up when she pulled out a black choke collar with purple crystal spikes.

"Danny, its beautiful!" She hugged him around the neck and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

They were both blushing by now.

"Hey guys I got some chips!" Tucker said, making his way into the Bowling area. The couple pulled apart quickly, so that they weren't caught by their friend, though it was to late.

"Oh hoho, LOVE BIRDS!" Tucker singsonged, earning himself a combat boot to his face.

The memory faded and the class was left with a warm feeling in their hearts... Except for a certain few.

They reappeared at the border, but instead of being alone, Love and Sam were waiting for them.

"We can't let any of you cross into the next territory." Sam stated.

"But why not!? Are you telling me we came all this way for nothing?!" Paulina shouted.

"Well..." Sam countered calmly. "YOU can go right ahead, but I think I want everyone else to live."

"You little-!"

Paulina was cut off by Love.

"Don't even start you two, there's no time for more fights."

"Why can't we pass?" Valerie asked uncertainly.

Love looked uneasy.

"What's over there that you don't want us to see?" Maddie asked a hint of worry creeping into her voice.

He seemed to give up at that. "The next territory is the lands of fear and hate..."

A look of realization passed over Clockworks face. "Its him... isn't it? The next Guardian, Its DAN isnt it?"

Love hesitated as he held Sam tighter. "Yes" His voice shook as he answered.

The Fenton parents made a move to comfort their son but were stopped by Clockwork's arm and a shake of his head.

"Love, you have to trust me alright? You have to trust that I can get them out safely! I promise you that I will!"

Love still looked unsure as a few tear drops escaped his eyes.

"They can't stay here forever! they have families that are still waiting for them and If I don't get them out... Daniel will stay in eternal rest."

Love snapped his head up at that, Fear relevant in his eyes.

"You better keep this promise, Clockwork. If any of them die... You know what will happen..."

Father time nodded and governed the group into the next territory, turning into his old man form.

"Wait!" Lancer stopped. "If this guy is dangerous, then why don't you and the others come help us?"

Sam smirked a sad smile. "We would if we could. But there is a shield preventing us from crossing into each other's borders. If any of us crossed, then Danny himself would be just a big ball of paranoia. "

She and Love put their hands up to the border to prove her point. And sure enough the shield made itself known.

"Go" Love stated. "And good luck."

**O.o I wrote this whole damn thing TWICE! I am soo pissed! Oh well, its done. I may or may not be able to post next Monday because I am going on vacation with Hostclubgirl AKA my sister and family. BUT! in exchange, if I don't post one, then I will post double the Monday after! Fave and comment for more and tune in next week for more... maybe. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! MOMO SPOCK helped come up with the idea of love.**


	17. Hate

**Woo! So, I just got back this morning from my trip! I had alot of fun! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Aaaaaannnndddd GO!**

The class cautiously made their way through the next territory.

They seamed to be in Amity again, but it was in ruins.

"What happened to this place?!" Star whispered, mimicking the horrified faces of the others.

"This is a result of an alternate timeline were Daniel lost his friends and family in an accident."

She said no more so as not to pry.

Jack and Maddie both looked troubled by his statement, though.

The group made their way to the Park fountain.

Water was pouring out of the wrong spots and it was broken in various places, but the thing on top was what made them hide behind the rubble in fear.

It was Phantom, but a lot of things were off, as far as anyone could see.

He looked to be sixteen (His current age), but his skin was blue and he had red eyes. His hair was still white, but it came up in flames like a certain pop star's.

The Guardian smiled as a wisp of cold air escaped its mouth, showing his pointed teeth.

"You can come out, old man. I know you're there."

Clockwork gave them all a warning glance, wordlessly telling them to stay put.

He approached the demonic presence and stopped three feet away as the other hoped off of his perch in order to stand face to face with him.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

"I am trying to find my way out. The ghost named memory sent me here." Clockwork lied.

"Ha! how stupid do you think I am?! I know that the famous Father time would not be so stupid as to be tricked! You would have seen it coming! No, you're helping someone else out, aren't you?" He stated the last part with a devilish grin.

Clockwork looked down to avoid the other's menacing stare.

"You do realize what my name is, right? You are talking to Hate and standing on the land of fear!"

"We just want to get past. We will not cause any trouble for you." Clockwork stated calmly.

"All of you, out here now! I can sence your presence, there's no use hiding it!" Hate watched as the intruders came into view one by one.

"You are the ones who put me through hell when all I ever wanted to do was help and now you now dare come and ask for it after the fact?"

Some looked confused at the statement while others looked guilty.

"I know! Why dont I return the favor?!"

Hate hissed, flickering his forked tongue and pounced on the frightened group, but before he could even touch a hair on any of their heads, he was sent crashing backwards into an unstable building.

He grunted in pain and stood up. "Wha-!"

Clockwork stood up from his battle stance changing from an old man to a young adult. "You will not lay a finger on these people!" He walked over and picked Hate up by the neck. "You are weak and cannot defeat me, Hate. So, either you show us a memory and let us be on our way or I can sit here and kick your ass."

Hate looked more than pissed, but his scowl settled into a smirk.

"Very well."

Clockwork set him down due to the unexpected comment.

"In exchange, You will all feel his pain and see the true source of his hatred! Oh, and Clockwork? Your little disguise shield will be turned off."

The class cringed at the demonic laugh that escaped Hate's lips.

Before anyone could cower or protest, they were swept into the gruesome memory that awaited them and the secrets that Clockwork tried so hard to conceal would be reveled.

**DONE! Okay, I sincerely apologise for not making a very good or long fight scene! its just that I find that I am TERRIBLE at them and once I have some more practice, I might go back and change it. Sooooo, yeah that Hate is a little prick, isn't he?! Comment for more! And tune in next week on Monday for the next update! ^-^ Okay... BYE!**


	18. Horrible memories

**Sorry I'm so late doing this, guys! I had to do some cleaning with my family. Okay, so I'm gonna warn you... I actually cried a little bit writing this chapter. Not as much as the chapter with the sad memories, but I still cried, so... HEADS UP! I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Aaaaaaannnnnndddd GO!**

The memory the class woke up in was hazardous.

There was so much commotion, that they couldn't hear each other talk.

People were screaming and running in all directions as building after building collapsed in heaps of fire.

One noise rose above the rest, it was a demonic laugh.

The last thing that the group saw before the memory faded was Dark Dan emerging from all the damage.

All the onlookers' faces were frozen in shock and they were terrified to their wit's end.

The next memory then came into view.

This one took place at the Nasty Burger witch seemed to be in ruins, but the thing that caught their eyes was the people tied up to the building.

Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Lancer were all being held captive in the scene.

The three physical adults all looked panicked. They could feel the ecto rope against their skin, even though it was not actually holding them.

"H-hey! Why can't I move!?" Maddie asked scared.

"Neither can I!" Jack and Lancer mimicked in unison.

Clockwork looked frightened by this.

"You're feeling everything that you're memory selves are feeling!"

"W-well, what do we do to stop it!?" Star asked, truly scared for the adults.

Clockworks gaze distanced. "We can't. I know how this plays out." He then looked to the distressed adults. "Just stay calm, you will feel intense pain but it will only last for a few moments. You wont die!... but it will hurt."

"NO!"

The class jumped at the sudden sound as the memory played out.

The same ghost from the first memory stepped up. "Give up, Daniel!" He said, hovering over the fallen hero. "I'm still here! I still come to be! There is nothing you can do to change the future! What makes you think you can?"

Phantom stood up with a limp. "Because I promised my family." He whispered.

"HAHA! Because you _PROMISED?_ How childish of you!" Dark Dan laughed.

Phantom stood taller, with anger in his eyes. "Yes, because I PROMISED!" A ghostly howl was let out of his mouth as he sent the demon backwards.

Phantom's peers, teacher and family covered their ears to block out the sound.

The popular group's eyes widened as two rings formed around Phantom's waist and changed him into Fenton. Oh, but he still kept strong, pushing himself to the limit.

Once the wail stopped' Danny fell down onto his knees.

"H-How did you get that! I don't get that power until ten years from now!" Dan stated in shock as he scrambled out of the rubble, now bald.

"Well, I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you thought it was." Danny then pulled out the thermos and pressed the suction button.

"NOO!" Dan yells as he clings and fights against the suction. "You're to late, Daniel, You'll never save them now!"

His rant is ended when Danny recapped the soup container.

Fear resurfaced in his eyes as he remembered the emergency at hand.

He ran as fast as he could, trying to transform back to his ghost form, but failing. And then the worst thing happened; Danny tripped. And the Nasty Burger exploded with his loved ones and teacher along with it.

The real adults screamed and winced in pain, Tears settling in their eyes from the pain. It only lasted a Total of six seconds, leaving them with a throbbing pain through their body and being able to move again.

One last memory came into view when the other faded.

It took place in a mansion. In the middle of the room, stood Daniel Fenton tied up to an operating table, but he seemed to be asleep.

"A-are we at the center?" Valerie asked hesitantly.

"No." Clockwork answered. "This is the last memory of Hate."

The Wisconsin ghost entered the room. A look of hatred passed over the Fenton couple's faces.

Plasmius gave out a sad smile. "Don't worry, Daniel, I'll take all those painful human emotions away for you." He lifted a hand to caress Daniel's cheek in a loving, fatherly way.

Vlad put on the Fenton grabbers that he had stolen so long ago.

Maddie and Jack's eyes widened as he ripped the ghost half out of their son.

_Is he crazy?!_

Danny's ghost half awakened and he looked severely pissed off as he proceeded to return the favor to his uncle.

Again, everyone was surprised to find out that Plasmius was really Vlad Masters.

Danny's human half was now awake and was watched in fear as the two ghost halves emerged.

He quickly undid his restraints and hid in the corner, shivering from fear as the newly born Dan approached him.

The onlookers all felt Danny's fear and were also shaking.

Dark Dan delivered one fatal blow at his stomach as he screamed along with everyone else who could feel it.

"DANIEL!" Vlad screamed. He made his way over to his nephew as the Demonic being just chuckled and disappeared.

"Danny, look at me!"

Danny opened his eyes, breathing heavily and looked at Vlad as he took his final breath, his body bled out, and he went still.

"Daniel, no..." Vlad hugged him and cried into the dead boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

The pain that was inflicted on the class faded and they were now looking on with glassy eyes.

"My baby." Maddie choked, as Jack wrapped her into a hug to shield her from the gruesome sight. All the while, he let the tears flow freely without stopping.

Vlad still held Danny's body, weeping as the memory faded completely for the last time.

**OMG I cried just typing this! I don't know if I'm just a pussy or if this is really sad! Leave a comment for more! And tune in next week on Monday for more! There will be only one or two chapters left guys! I'm sooooo excited! Well, I'm going to go back and proofread through some of my earlier chapters so that they're easier to read! :D Okay, soooo...BYE!**


	19. Lets get one thing strait!

**Another chapter! YAY! Okay, so there is at LEAST one chapter left after this... maybe two... so... I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Aaaaaannnnnddddd GO!**

As their senses came to, they found that they were at the final border.

As the class gazed across, it was nothing but open area with a tile floor. A small speck in the distance could be seen telling them which way they should go.

"It's not true. It can't be true!" Dash stated in disbelief to his friend as the class started walking.

"But it is." Kwan stated back. "In hindsight, it's actually stupidly obvious! I can't believe I never saw it before!"

Meanwhile, Star was talking to Paulina about the... _current_ events.

"OMG! I always knew there was something off about Fenton. I just never thought it was something as big as this!"

"Who cares?!" Paulina interrupted. "I turned down DANNY PHANTOM numerous times! I can't believe how stupid I am." A devilish smile then proceeded to crawl across her face. "Ooh! Maybe I can blackmail him into dating me with his secret." she whispered.

Clockwork, hearing the whole thing with his advanced ghost hearing, was more than pissed off and he stopped suddenly. This surprised the others because they didn't hear a word the popular group was whispering.

"Don't you even DARE think about doing that!"

Everyone was taken back by Father Time's sudden outburst.

"Daniel has been through Hell and back if none of you have noticed! And if anyone even THINKS about causing trouble for him, then I will ruin your life." his voice hushed a little. "And remember, once we get out, I will once again be able to see everything you have, are and will be doing."

He stared at the group as they shook their heads in fear.

Clockwork smiled. "Besides, Daniel has saved all of your butts at least once in your lives. The least any of you can do is look after him and make his _work _a little easier."

"As for you, Miss. Grey…" He addressed her. "…It would be nice if you joined his team in battle and be his friend. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, in fact I think he would be overjoyed!"

Valerie smiled. "That was what I was planning to do."

He smiled back, knowing she would stay true to her word.

"Good, well we should probably be going. I'm sure that you two miss your son." He addressed the Fenton parents.

In return they nodded their heads with a new view on clockwork. _Clockwork must think a lot of our boy_. They thought. And they liked him for standing up for Danny.

So, they trekked on in newly restored hope that the speck that was growing larger by the second was their son.

* * *

They approached, running the last few meters.

The speck turned out to be a bed with a sleeping Danny Fenton.

Maddie almost broke into tears right then and attempted to wake him if it wasn't for Clockwork stopping her.

Father time then proceeded to reach underneath the bed and pull out his staff.

He positioned the end of his staff on Danny's forehead and said the words that would bring Daniel to consciousness again.

"Awaken."

**Okay, I know you all hate me for the cliffy, but I had to! *Evil laugh* Anyway of course Clockwork's staff would be there to! Do you think I would make him leave it at his tower were a certain... ghost could nab it? (Cough cough Vlad cough.) Please comment and fav! It helps a LOT! No flames and tune in next week on Monday for more! :) PS: can you tell that I REALLY hate Paulina? I always thought she was a mega bitch in the cartoon, so I made her an ULTRA mega bitch in my story. ;)**


	20. Home sweet home!

**Let me just start out by saying fuck you, person who was flaming on my story. I'm not going to name names, but just let me say this: It's called FANfiction. Which means the FANS make up the story for their favorite fandoms. My story right here isn't even fucking with the original too much! I mean, there are some FUCKED UP stories that I have read on here and I don't flame! And you're sitting there and flaming ME!? WTF! GET. A. LIFE! Okay, the rest of you I LOVE YOU ALL! :D Thanks for your support and comments! And thank you Opin88 very much for beta reading! OH!, and the reason I am posting early is because I'm visiting family Monday. I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! aaaaaaannnnnnddddd GO!**

Danny shot up with wide eyes, breathing heavily.

His parents wasted no time giving him a hug to help calm their son.

As he looked at the people surrounding him, his face fell, "Oh god it wasn't a dream!"

Clockwork smirked "unfortunately, it wasn't. But I'm sure everything will be sorted out when we get back to your house."

He once again used his staff, but this time, to teleport them into the Fenton's living room.

Everyone gasped at the sudden change of scenery and then it was replaced with relieved chatter.

It was Monday at noon. They had been gone the whole weekend.

Sudden footsteps were heard rushing from the kitchen and Jazz burst into the room.

"Mom, Dad... Danny!?" She ran to her family's arms with tears in her eyes. "Thank God you're all safe!"

"Jazz, they all know!" Danny whispered.

She took a moment to process what her brother just said. "What?!"

That's when she took notice of Clockwork. "Hey! Can you guarantee that this won't cause my brother any trouble?"

Maddie and Jack did a double take. "YOU KNEW?!"

A sheepish smile crawled across her face.

"Don't worry! We won't tell anybody." Dash interrupted.

"Yeah!" everyone nodded their heads in agreement. (Even Paulina)

"And I would like to join your team." Valerie added with a faint blush.

Danny smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

Later on, everyone called their parents to pick them up. There was a lot of fussing over children and scolding once they showed up.

Meanwhile, the Fenton family drove Mr. Lancer home.

The ride home was silent and it was midnight by the time they got there.

"So, you guys wanted to talk to me... about everything?" Danny asked uneasily.

"Don't worry about it honey, We'll talk in the morning. You'll have all day tomorrow to explain because you're not going to school." His mother comforted.

"But right now, everyone should get some rest." Jack finished.

**I shouldn't say that I'm sensitive to flames, but I'm more... Defensive, I guess. The reason I say don't flame isn't to save my feelings, its more to save yours. When I'm pissed, my mou- eeh my fingers get kind of sharp and hurtful. So, sorry if I hurt anybody's feelings! I was being as polite as I could -_- Anyway comment if you will and tell me if you want another chapter! I was debating on whether or not I wanted to end it here or not. I'm not sure. Do you want a chapter on the talk Danny has with his family or not? Leave your opinion in the comments! :)**


	21. Epilouge

**Last chapter, GUYS! SO STOAKED! XD I don't own Danny Phantom! Flames are a no go. Please comment and fav! aaaaaaaaaannnnnndddd GO!**

"Did you rob all those banks?"

"_NO_, I was being controlled by Freak show."

"Did you really attack the mayor?"

"_NO, _The mayor was being overshadowed by a ghost named Walker."

"What happened at Axion Labs?"

"Cujo went ripping through there looking for one of his toys and I tried to stop him."

"Did you or did you not eat my fudge this morning?"

"Tsk! can we stop with the questions!?" Danny looked irritated as his parents interrogated him.

They had been doing this for the last three hours, asking various questions. He had explained everything! The accident, The times he was framed, the Dark Dan thing, and even that he had a cousin whom was actually a clone. (He also came clean with Vlad's secret)

"Okay, sweetheart I think that's enough for one day." Maddie said, putting her arms around her husband. "Danny's probably getting stressed out."

"Alright, honey, but one more thing."

Danny looked at his father in confusion, he really had explained everything! What else could they want to know?

"Your mother and I are very sorry son, we just wanted to correctly apologize for... well, everything."

"That's right, sweat heart." Maddie added. "We should have paid more attention to you!...You tried to tell us, didn't ya? But we scared you away with how we talked?"

"Danny, boy." Jack bellowed. "Weather you're human, ghost, or something in between! We'll always love and accept you."

Danny looked up with a smile on his face. "I know" He whispered and gave his parents a giant hug.

"But you're still going to school tomorrow."

"Aww! But mooom!" He whined in return.

"No buts! You're going!"

Danny crossed his arms and begrudgingly agreed. "Fine."

The Fenton family grew considerably closer after that weekend. The parents were now in on the secret and Jazz was just happy that they were all safe.

Mr. Lancer helped Danny a LOT more, along with the other students that had detention that day. (Even though Paulina still thinks she has a chance.)

No one ever did spill his secret. I think it's because they all knew that he was good, or was it that they didn't want to know what would happen if Danny was captured if his secret _did_ get out.

Who knows? :/ Anyway that's how the story ends HAPILY EVER AFTER!... maybe…

**Did you guys like the epilogue? I did. Maybe a little short, but whatevs! Fav! Comment! And do not tune in Monday because I am done with this story! I will be doing more stories but not all of them will be Danny Phantom. But I will promise that there will be future ones. ;)**

**THANK YOU OPIN88!**

**Opin88 was my very loyal Beta reader and I hope she will beta future stories for me since she did such a great job for me on this one! (Note: She didn't start beta reading for me until like, chapter 7 so if the first chapters are crappy, then it's my fault! :/) **

**My next story will probably start in 9 weeks once I get use to going to school again. NO PROMISES DURING SCHOOL DAYS! If I'm busy then it can't be helped! :( I'll try to post at least on the weekends. sooooo... Bye for now!**


End file.
